


We Are the Lions

by ParadiseDesdemona



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Playlist, Sterek Reverse Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseDesdemona/pseuds/ParadiseDesdemona
Summary: A Sterek playlist...





	We Are the Lions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestarofspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarofspace/gifts).



> My second art entry for the Sterek Reversebang! This was amazing amounts of fun, and the incredible Galaxy wrote the companion fic for it. I can't thank her enough :)

  


[A playable version of the list can be found here.](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLNHslfUG9WgLO-qAJdUxGQ7__-45OsDYj)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We Are the Lions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227470) by [thestarofspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarofspace/pseuds/thestarofspace)




End file.
